


师叔

by gubei



Category: RPS, 雷郭
Genre: M/M, 雷子略黑
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gubei/pseuds/gubei





	师叔

下了台，郭京飞也懒得换衣服，穿着台上的那身大褂一个人往附近的酒店走，脑内自顾自的头脑风暴。虽然说自己今天上台全凭胆子大，但穿上那身大褂上台总归还是紧张的。  
紧张，真奇怪，他以前演话剧的时候明明从来不会的。  
郭京飞甩了甩头，扔掉所有的想法打开了房间的门。  
“哥，回来了？”  
雷佳音坐在沙发上，冲着郭京飞咧嘴一笑。  
“你怎么来了。怎么，今天有事求我？”  
郭京飞一边解着领口的扣子一边从旁边拿了瓶矿泉水给雷佳音丢过去，他第一次穿大褂，好看归好看，但着实不太习惯。  
“就来看看你，哥你以前不是很喜欢听我叫你吗？”  
郭京飞一副嫌弃的表情看着雷佳音，手上动作不停。  
“你今天什么毛病讲话阴阳怪气的。”  
“不是吗，都特地拜郭老师为师当我师叔了”  
雷佳音看着郭京飞在自己面前脱着大褂，语气一沉，听不出是喜是怒。  
“对啊，快，叫声师叔来听听！”  
郭京飞终于解开了大褂，顺手往沙发上一搭，走过去坐到了雷佳音旁边一把搂住他的肩。  
“快，叫声来听听”  
郭京飞里面只穿了一件修身的衬衫，因为刚才紧张的缘故现在已经汗湿了贴在身上。雷佳音觉得似乎有热量从郭京飞搭在自己肩上的手上发出透过衣物直接灼烧到了他的皮肤。  
雷佳音调笑的脸色一下冷了，郭京飞眼见雷佳音状态不对刚想问怎么了，一声“师叔”便被雷佳音喊了出来。  
得，这小子被占便宜了不高兴装着深沉呢。  
不就是从师哥变成师叔了嘛，这小子别扭什么，以前天天跟在我身后师哥长师哥短的时候也没见你别扭过啊。  
郭京飞突然有些烦躁的挠了挠头，起身走向浴室。  
“师侄乖，你先坐一会儿我去洗个澡”  
“师……叔？”  
雷佳音一把扯住郭京飞将其拉回到了沙发上。  
“我们关系还不够近吗？你还想更近一步？”  
郭京飞闻言心中警铃大作，坏了，这小子好像是真的不高兴了。  
“没，你不也是经常——唔”  
雷佳音按着郭京飞的手，低下头狠狠地吻了上去，与以前的温柔不同，力道大的像要将他整个吞吃入腹。自从雷佳音火了之后一直很忙，两人能抽出时间见面就是谢天谢地，哪里还有时间温存，算起了都过了将近一年了。安生日子过多了，这猛一下郭京飞着实不怎么受得住。  
没过多久郭京飞便拼命的挣扎着想躲开，却仍是直到大脑缺氧到眼神不大清明有些迷茫的时候才被放开。  
“哈啊……别……”  
“别什么？”雷佳音低下头去，作势又要吻上。  
“别在这。”  
郭京飞大口呼吸了一会儿空气，看了眼沙发上自己搭上去的大褂。  
“大褂会被弄脏的。”  
“你还有心思去想这个？”  
雷佳音眸色一暗，但还是将郭京飞拉起来重新按到了床上。  
三下五除二脱掉了两人的衣物，雷佳音顺着那人的胸膛摸到腰身，重重掐了一把。  
“胖了。”  
“嘶——别掐！嫌胖你走人啊。”  
郭京飞眼眶又红了，他的眼眶经常红红的，也不是要哭，反正就像小兔子一样惹人欺负。  
雷佳音没有回答，只是伸手在地上的衣物里摸索，最后摸出来一管润滑剂，还在郭京飞面前炫耀似得晃了几下。  
“你这小子准备的这么齐——喂你能不能……啊……不要老搞……嗯……突然袭击。”  
“一点也不突然啊，师叔。”  
雷佳音凑到郭京飞耳边说着，一只手指已经涂了润滑剂探到了那人身下迅速插入。  
依旧是像第一次两人做的时候那样紧，那天进去的时候郭京飞抱着枕头将整个头都埋了进去，手上青筋暴起，愣是一声疼都没喊，生理泪水瞬间浸湿了枕头还死不承认。  
而现在，郭京飞别扭的将后面夹的死紧，嘴里还说着“你行不行，能不能快点，不行我来”的话。  
“你明天是不是还有通告”  
话音刚落，郭京飞一愣，但还是想了想，老实的答了声“是”  
然而却并没有换来预料中的温柔对待，雷佳音听到后草草扩张了几下便捅了进去，直插到底。  
“呃啊……”  
郭京飞一下没防住，喉间溢出一声短促的痛吟，像小奶猫一样挠的人心头痒痒。  
雷佳音将性器抽出了一些，复又狠狠顶入，将层层绞紧的穴肉生生操开，润滑液和肠液顺着抽出缓缓流出，打湿了身下的床单。  
“慢点……呜，太……太深了”  
炙热的性器在自己的后穴里抽插，越顶越深，几乎像是要把囊袋也撞进那被操的大开的红肿穴口。  
郭京飞突然有些害怕了起来，明天他还得穿修身的西装。可他不敢开口，这种时候并不是适合说这种话的时候。  
尽管这念头只出现了一瞬，郭京飞片刻的走神还是被雷佳音捕捉到了。  
发了狠的直直深插了几百下，雷佳音就着插入的姿势将郭京飞的身子翻转过来，把他摆成跪趴的姿势再次狠狠操干起来，直把郭京飞干得瘫软在床上，只剩一个大屁股撅着，其中艳红的穴口正被粗长的性器撑开到极致，粘稠的肠液随着每一次抽插从边缘涌出，发出“咕唧咕唧”的水声，空气随着抽插进入里面，弄得穴口边上一圈白色泡沫。  
“啊……雷子……雷子……哈啊……我真的……”  
“真的什么？”  
雷佳音抵着郭京飞肠壁内最碰不得的点将人重新翻回来，柔声问道。  
“呜……”  
郭京飞的眼已经完全失了焦，只凭本能的拼命摇着头。  
“不要了不要了……啊……要被……嗯……你抽出去……”  
“不要了？”  
雷佳音抵着凸起的那块软肉狠狠地研磨了几下。郭京飞直接崩溃的哭了起来。  
“呜啊……啊……我明天要……啊啊啊……参加……呃……活动。”  
“明天答应我一个要求我就放过你”  
“啊……答应……我答应”  
“那就这么说定了”  
雷佳音说着加快了身下的速度在又抽插的数百下后抵着最深处射了出来。  
郭京飞第二天醒来的时候身上已经被清理干净了，只是总感觉身下凉凉的硬硬的像是有什么东西咯着自己。  
“醒了？”  
雷佳音端着牛奶放到桌上，冲郭京飞笑的温柔。  
“嗯”  
郭京飞简单应了一声，掀开被子打算下床，脚刚一落地，后穴里感觉什么东西被挤到了更深的地方，抵到了前列腺，激的他双腿一颤几乎软倒在地。  
“怎么这么不小心。”  
雷佳音走过去扶住郭京飞，将他带到了椅子上。  
“我……我不太舒服站着吃吧”  
“那怎么行，坐。”  
雷佳音说着将郭京飞按到了椅子上。  
“！”  
郭京飞如临大敌的咬紧了下唇，生怕露出一点声音。足足过了好久才小心翼翼的虚坐在椅上开了口。  
“拿出来。”  
“什么？”  
“你别装糊涂。”  
“那个啊，不行”  
看着郭京飞一副要暴走的模样雷佳音笑着摇了摇头。  
“你昨天晚上答应过我要答应我一个要求的”  
“你是变态吗？！这样我怎么出通告。”  
“我刚才跟你助理商量过了，现在今天你只有一个室内采访的通告，可以就在酒店房间里进行。”  
“你！”  
“当师叔的可得宠着师侄不是？”  
“你个大尾巴狼！以前我怎么没发现你小子只是看着单纯呢，现在越来越得寸进尺了。”  
“都是师叔教的好”  
雷佳音说着，打开了跳蛋的开关。  
“你——”  
郭京飞瞳孔一下猛的放大呆愣在了原地，突如其来的震动让他完全无力招架，很快就忍不住趴在了桌子上喘气。  
“啊……关掉！”  
“师叔该宠着师侄，你说对不对啊，我的郭师叔”  
“对对，你说什么都对。哈啊……关了！”  
“郭师叔说话可得算话。”  
雷佳音刚一关掉开关，郭京飞立马长舒一口气，一动不动的趴在那缓神。  
“你什么时候走”  
“今天不走了，陪着你。”  
“那个”郭京飞犹豫了一下，还是决定征得了眼前人的同意再把那东西取出来比较保险。  
“能不能把那个拿出去”  
“你知道错了吗，下次还敢吗？”  
“知道了，不敢了”  
郭京飞难得乖顺的附和着点了头。  
雷佳音也知道不能把人给太难为狠了，于是将人揽过来，手指探进那人身下，将夹杂着体液的跳蛋给取了出来。  
“吃了早饭再睡一会儿吧，我陪着你”  
“嗯。”


End file.
